Mary and Ellody's Story Arc
by Exotos135
Summary: An AU where the team of The Geniuses actually had a story arc of sorts.


**I was honestly curious as to how Ellody and Mary's story arc could've been like. They would have been eliminated early, no doubt about it, but I still decided to make this to see what could have been...**

 **Anyway, I bored you enough already**

* * *

 **(None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2)**

Ellody tells Geoff who she and Mary first met: they went to a meeting once and they brought a pie-chart pie. "Hey, gal, that's really cool. Speaking of cool, when are you gonna cool down your brain?"

"Umm, what are you saying?" Ellody questions in genuine confusion.

"I'm just saying there will be a time when you need to let your brain take a rest and your...umm, everything else, do the rest of the work."

Ellody remains completely silent for a moment before breaking out in a fit of laughter, which Geoff greatly approves. "You're one of the most hilarious guys I've ever met! Then again, you're one of the few guys I've ever met." she remarks, "I'll go talk with Mary about this and we'll see how things go."

"See ya later, genius girl! I'm Geoff by the way, what's your name!"

"Name's Ellody!"

"Alright! See you later Ellody!"

 **(Before the arrival at the Beach)**

Mary and Ellody sit together, with Ellody getting ready to poke Mary's shoulder before Mary asks, "So, what did the blond guy tell you?"

"His name's Geoff. He asked me when I was going to cool down my brain." she answers, predictably confusing her partner, "I think what he was trying to say was when I was going to use it less to get through the challenges, can you believe him?"

Ellody laughs as Mary thinks about it and gives her response, "He might have a point, actually."

This makes Ellody's laugh stop right on it's tracks. "What?"

"You see, It's a known fact that the brain works 24/7 to keep the body operating at all times, even when inactive like in it's sleep, but what I think he was trying to say is that, when it comes down to it, there are times where the best course of action is not in the mind, but in the body."

Surprisingly enough, Ellody was completely lost.

"There will be a time when we need to use another method other than our brains to win."

This time, the girl understands and scratches her chin in amazement, "That's pretty crazy stuff."

"So are quantum physics."

The nerds laugh at the pseudo-joke and remain silent for the remainder of the travel.

 **(Mediterranean Homesick Blues)**

Mary manages to get her travel tip after "scaring" the sharks away with her magnet, and immediately butts heads with Brody, who gets the remaining one. "Yo, what's with the magnet?" he asks as he points to the object.

"I used it to, in the simplest terms, scare the sharks away," Mary explains.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Brody shouts, "Hey, wanna swim back together to the shore?"

Mary thinks about it, turns to see Ellody walk around while she waits, and then gives him her answer: "I don't see why not."

So they swim back to the shore and meet up with their partners. They hand them the tips and they read them in their minds. "Okay, Mary, let's start with the details-"

But before they can do that, Geoff and Brody stop them right on their tracks. "Whoa, hold the presses, Ellody. Making a sand castle doesn't need crazy detailed details. You just need to know how. And if you don't know how, we got the perfect teachers for that: us."

This didn't really send the right message to Ellody, who frowns in suspicion.

"Geoff, are you trying to...Make an alliance with us?"

"No, I'm letting you know that, if you need it, we'll help you learn how to build a sand castle."

The girls think about it, then glance at the boys and get an idea. "You two do seem like nice guys, and for the sake of us all I hope you stay that way, because otherwise we'd be forced to overheat your brains by using scientific processes and words most people don't understand. So sure, let's do this!"

 **(One sand castle construction later)**

The geniuses and the not-so-geniuses run to the docks, where they see there's only one speedboat left. So the surfers allow the geniuses to come with them on the speedboat...At least until it breaks down, thanks to it's faulty motor. "Well, that's unfortunate." Ellody remarks. "And in hindsight, someone should've probably fixed it first."

"Like you?" Brody asks.

This offends the geniuses, who cross their arms and answer in unison, "We're geniuses, not mechanics."

"Don't worry, maybe Brody can-" Geoff says as Brody walks to the faulty motor.

"Wait, I don't think it's such a good-"

Brody touches the motor and this makes the speedboat move again, though the speed causes the geniuses to fall to the motor and get electrocuted alongside Brody, making it go even faster. "Thanks for the help!" Geoff shouts as he drives. They continue driving until they crash at the docks next to the chill zone, sending the four flying off and onto the docks, with the geniuses falling a few feet away from the chill zone, while the surfers land directly on it.

"Surfers, you're the penultimate team to arrive!" Don announces.

Geoff and Brody get up and do a high five, shocking them down. After that, Don approaches the geniuses, who get up and twitch as some electricity goes past them.

"Geniuses, I'm sorry if this gives you quite _a shock_ , but you're the last team to arrive." Don says as the geniuses twitch again, "And because you arrived last, you have been officially removed from this worldwide test of skills for a chance to win a monetary reward that is around the million mark. And in case I didn't make myself clear enough, you're cut from the competition."

Hearing that, the geniuses exchange worried looks before looking at their electrically charged pinkies and getting an idea. They turn to Don with malicious looks and he immediately gets the hint and runs away as they give chase.


End file.
